Crooked
by Cascade Fantasy
Summary: When Mojo Jojo gets into an accident while fighting the Powerpuff Girls, he loses all of his will to be a villain, and when Bubbles steps into help, feelings change, secrets are kept and enemies are revealed. First fanfic I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Crooked**

_Bubbles's Diary Entry:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Buttercup and Blossom keep telling me that it's over. The accident that occurred a few days before in which Mojo had fallen into an empty vat that was at his secret laboratory and smashed his head against it made him forget who he was. Oh yes, he knows that he's a villain. He knows that he's Mojo Jojo, the main villain of the Powerpuff Girls. But… his personality has been reversed due to the blow to his head. He has no desire anymore to be a villain. The psyche evaluations have confirmed it._

_He's not evil anymore. After eighteen years of fighting, he's not evil anymore._

Mojo Jojo silently shuffled into his new house. It had been four days since he had moved in, and he had just completed his second job interview. He had been evicted from his volcano lair in the city and was now forced to relocate to the suburbs, as a part of Project Reattachment to Reality.

"I got the job," he mumbled to himself, trudging to the fridge. "At a factory."

He removed a can of soda from the fridge, cracked it open and then started guzzling it down. He crushed the can when finished, and threw it across the room.

"I'm not even a goddamned villain anymore and this town _still_makes me miserable!" he thundered, feeling the walls around him shake. "They expect me to live a simple life, here, in this stupid little town, which I would be comfortable living a simple life, in a stupid little town, if I was a stupid, simple lived, town person!"

He smacked his face and yelled, "Come on, dude, I can't even buy eggs without an elderly lady breaking down and throwing money at my face, shouting, 'take it all!'"

On the ground, a few drops from the soda can started to drip on the ground, soaking into the carpet. Mojo looked about ready to blow a gasket, but he just sighed heavily and held up his hands. _Go get stain remover. Go get paper towels. It'll be okay._

Then a thought occurred in his head, and he let out a roar and punched the wall.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I COULDN'T BUY THOSE THINGS EITHER!"

"Bubbles? Could you go wipe down table five?"

A lean blond dressed in a short red miniskirt and white blouse with her nametag and restaurant logo, stood over near the door. In her hands she held a bottle of window cleaner and a cloth. She had her hair up in perky pigtails, and had the hugest blue eyes. She was pretty, but more along the lines of striking, and not exactly beautiful. Introducing the 23 year old Bubbles Utonium!

She smiled a sweet smile and answered, "'Course, Pete—let me finish washing this window and I'll be right on it."

There were still six or so hours left in her shift before she had her weekend. She hoped that her shift would be interrupted with an emergency for Townsville. She had been working another job as a substitute teacher for kindergarteners, which was highly exhausting. She normally had three jobs, but had to drop that one for the substitute job. Their teacher was on maternity leave, so she would be gone for a while… which left Bubbles time to rack up the cash.

When the restaurant finally opened, the citizens of Townsville started coming in, hungry for gourmet burgers, fries, and other tastily greasy sides and dishes. Well, okay, there were salads on the menu. But Bubbles knew that people would rarely pass up a freshly grilled cheeseburger for a _salad._

She bused sixteen tables that night, and there was no call to save Townsville. She also signed a couple of autographs for some adoring citizens, with her sweet smile and signature with a heart. It was eleven when her shift had ended and she was starting to head for home.

She had a cruddy, yet cute little apartment in downtown Townsville (which had previously had some gang activity, but stopped once a member of the Powerpuff Girls moved into the neighborhood) which was her little safe haven.

At the door outside her apartment she had two piles of mail: fan mail and regular mail. She picked up both piles and then headed inside. She switched on the television and opened up her fan mail, looking at the letters and pictures that little girls and boys had drawn for her. She kept her favorites posted on the fridge, and when there was no more room, she packed them away in a box underneath her bed. She might need two boxes soon.

About half an hour later she was yawning and exhausted, so she started to head off for bed, relishing that the weekend was ahead of her. But just as she was brushing her teeth, she got a call from one of her sisters. She picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello? Oh Blossom," she said, recognizing her sister's voice. "Hey, why are you still up?" she grinned. "Oh no, I don't think that at all. Ha ha ha. So what was it that you were calling about? Trouble in Townsville?"

"No, just—_Seriously, Curtis, you're getting on the verge of annoying_—I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind going over to Mojo—um, sorry, Joseph's house, and checking up on him."

Bubbles tilted her head in confusion, but she was still smiling. "Why, is Curtis keeping you busy all weekend?"

"Oh no he won't!" Blossom said loudly enough for Curtis to understand. The two sisters laughed. "I just have to work this weekend for this bill that's coming up, and the mayor wants me to help research and, you know, develop a speech…"

"Okay, got it. What about Buttercup?"

"Got a few more kickboxing classes to teach."

"Ah. Okay then. Yeah, that won't be any problem. I'll go over there at say… 9:00."

"Thanks, Bubbles—_Curtis, I'm still on the phone! Go work on a case or—stop it!_"

Bubbles laughed. "Good night Blossom—and good luck."

Mojo Jojo heard the doorbell ring at around nine fifteen in the morning. He was rather enjoying his sleep, having a rather pleasant dream about something or other.

He growled to himself, climbed out of bed and fetched his robe and slippers. He then trudged, grumbling to himself, and opened the door. He looked appalled at what he saw. Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff Girls, standing there, all perky, waiting for him.

"Oh, Mojo—oh, I'm sorry, Joseph, good morning!"

He in turn, attempted to slam the door in her face. She caught the door, crushing the wood slightly. She winced at the damage.

"Sorry about that. Buttercup and Blossom sent me here to… well, spend a day with you, I guess."

She stepped inside. He glared at her sleepily. Here he was, a chimp with bed head (all over his body, really) and she was perfectly dressed up.

"Do you wake up every morning around this time or do you…?"

"It's _Saturday._" He growled, still glaring. "Don't _you_have anything better to do?"

Bubbles shrugged. "Uh, you know, sleeping in sounds good for me too, but Blossom told me to come here."

_Always the follower._"Uh huh. I don't need a caretaker."

Here she asserted herself. "Look here, mister, Blossom told me to come here and _inspect_you, so I'm going to do that!"

He stepped aside as she stomped into his house and removed her shoes. He stood there, mumbling.

"Oh yes, just go trouncing through my house, looking at everything, all my personal belongings that will scar you for life… just go through all of that."

She looked at him in confusion. "Do you want me to make you a pot of coffee or something? You still sound sleepy."

"I can do that. Do your inspecting thing. Fly through the house and x-ray stuff or whatever." He headed into the kitchen, leaving her standing there. "Kick in a few walls; I might have drugs in there."

He heard a light whoosh of air and heard Bubbles floating through the house, searching for anything that might link him to his villainy past. As if. Now he was just a really crabby monkey. He had finished making coffee by the time Bubbles came to join him.

"Well, no marijuana plants growing anywhere, so I think that we're good," she joked, sitting down.

He smirked.

"Oh, could I have a cup of coffee?" she asked him. "I didn't really get a chance to have some this morning."

He completed her request and filled a cup of coffee for her, and handed it to her.

"Do you have any sugar?" she asked him.

He held out an enclosed fist, which contained a few sugar packets. They dropped onto the table. She smiled nervously, and picked one up and shredded it.

"So, this is you, every morning?" she asked him.

"It's the same as it always has been."

They sat at the table, sipping coffee. It didn't take long for Bubbles to realize something was missing.

"This is really lonely."

"Huh?"

"You live in suburbia, in a house by yourself. It's lonely. Every breakfast is like this?"

"Yes."

"No TV even on?"

"I don't like television."

"Oh." She tapped her nails against the side of her mug. "Well then, what do you do?"

"Read. Mope. Gripe about life." He sipped more coffee. "If you don't want to listen to incessant bitching all day, you can leave if you want."

"Don't you have anything you enjoy doing?"

"I spent most of my days building machines in an attempt to destroy you. Therefore, no, I have nothing to do," he responded bitterly. "I like reading, but I can't even go to the library without mothers shielding their children from me."

Bubbles sat there in stunned silence, but finished her coffee. When he had finished his too, he got up to make breakfast. He pulled out a package of oatmeal, spooned some into a bowl and then nuked it in the microwave.

"You want some?" he asked her.

"Um, no thank you, I already ate."

The timer rang and Mojo removed the hot bowl from the microwave. He spooned brown sugar into it and then sat down. It looked like wet, white bird poop, and then brown sugar on top. Bubbles wrinkled her nose.

"Do you like eating that every day?"

"No. I usually prefer eggs, a slice of toast, and some bacon or sausage. That was my routine favorite breakfast."

"Why don't you make that then?"

He smiled through a mouthful of oatmeal. "Because, Bubbles, I can't buy any eggs. Or anything really for that matter."

Mojo crossed his arms and exited his bedroom. Bubbles stood there with her purse, waiting patiently. Mojo closed the door behind him and eyed her warily.

"You're seriously taking me shopping?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'll take you grocery shopping to get the things you need. People will feel less uneasy around you if a Powerpuff is accompanying you."

"Are we flying?"

"Uh, no, walking. Duh." She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she headed out the door. "Come on, Jojo."

They made their way to Malt's grocery store (though it took an extra hour without a car or flying) but it was cloudy out, and breezy, the perfect weather for walking. Once they walked in, Bubbles could see immediate tension when they spotted Mojo, but then relaxed slightly when they saw Bubbles. Some people even made a point to say "hello" to her directly, and she would reply in that sugary sweet tone of hers.

They grabbed a grocery cart and walked through the aisles, picking up things and dropping them into the cart. Bubbles felt quite content. She heard Mojo talking about what he wanted, saw how he easily compared prices and determined which brand was the better buy. This reminded her of the old weekly grocery trips to the store when she still lived at home.

"What kind of dishes do you know how to cook?" she asked him.

He snorted. "What kind of dishes…? Uh, I'm a hibachi chef, for instance."

"So… fish?"

"Japanese," he answered tartly, pursing his lips. "Mainly, I appreciate the Asian cuisine. I can cook a lot more than that, though."

He then rambled on repetitively about what a good cook he was, and Bubbles listened half heartedly. Occasionally when he rambled on, she giggled to herself, in which he would briefly pause, shoot her a look, and then continue.

They bought everything that they needed and started to walk home, carrying their bags filled with groceries. They walked out of the parking lot, and onto a street with a lot of window shopping. They passed by clothing stores, but it was particularly when they crossed in front of a men's clothing store that Bubbles turned to Mojo and squawked excitedly.

"Jojo! Jojo, _ppppllleeaaassseee!_Can I help you pick out some clothes? Please?"

"Our arms are full with groceries."

"But I have great taste!"

"Okay, then," he answered, not listening.

She grabbed his arm and he protested, but she dragged him into the store.

"Look, if you're worried about the groceries, I'll take them back right now and be back in five minutes! Just… comb through some of the clothes. Pick out what you like."

Mojo grumbled as he saw her fly out the door in a blue streak, zipping away back to his house. He then walked around for a while, looking through the clothes. He liked blue, white, and purple, like the colors of his supervillain uniform. But of course, that would probably be easily disapproved of.

Bubbles returned earlier than he had expected. She walked in and saw him with a pair of green plaid pajamas and a white button up shirt. She frowned a little bit and approached him.

"Oh come on. There's got to be more that you would like to have."

"I like blue, purple and white, but that was my old outfit," he answered dully.

"So then get those colors. Duh. Look here," she said, removing a lovely indigo shirt from the rack. She held it up to him and smiled approvingly. "See? It's a good color on you."

She threw it over her arm, and then looked at him. "So, what's your taste? Are you more of a fancy guy or do you like casual clothes?"

"Casual's okay, but I hate denim."

"Okay, so that rules out jeans. Don't worry, you can still be casual and look nice. I'll help you out."

For about an hour they tried on clothes and collected a rather large pile. Mojo did seem to be enjoying himself. He was at first reluctant to have fun, but then started enjoying himself a lot more as the hour passed. They finished clothes shopping and then headed home.

"See? With all this villainy stuff behind you, you're really a nice guy to be around," she told him kindly. "Or monkey, I mean."

"Thank you for accompanying me today for shopping," he told her frankly.

"You're welcome. I'll do it anytime. Here."

She removed a post it note from her purse along with a pen, and then scribbled down her phone number. She handed it to him.

"You need someone to hang out with, give me a call. I'm home most nights."

She then bid him goodbye, and waved as she took off flying across the sky. He stood there, with the post it note in hand… and waved back, even though she was no longer there.

A week passed before Mojo decided to call up Bubbles and see if she was available. He called around seven, and had come up with a perfect excuse: there was a new horror movie playing at the theater, which he wanted to go see.

"Oh, um, a horror movie?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Do you want to go?"

"…okay," she said reluctantly. "Meet you there at six fifty."

She hung up the phone before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong. Other plans? Too tired to come? Or maybe she just didn't like horror movies? Knowing Bubbles, it was obvious that it was number three.

He came to the theater right on time and saw that she was just arriving. She wore her regular Powerpuff girl dress, with a sweatshirt over it since it was cold that night. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Jojo," she said. "Er… Joseph, sorry."

"Joseph is preferred." He told her, but then shook his head. "Never mind that. We should buy our tickets and head in."

"Okay."

They bought their tickets and headed to the concession stand where Mojo purchased a bucket of popcorn with butter, and Bubbles had a box of gummy worms. They headed into the theater and sat in the first few rows.

He noticed that Bubbles was starting to look highly uncomfortable with the situation. She slunk down really low in her seat. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like horror movies very much. They freak me out." Then she shook her head. "No, it's not just that. When I… when I gave you my number the other day, I mean, I didn't even like think about it first. If Buttercup and Blossom knew where I was right now… oh my God, they would be so mad."

"Why? This is your personal life. Not your Powerpuff life."

"Well, you put it differently than how they see it, Mojo…" her eyes brightened. "But you know what, you're right. Even if they go into about how I'm a Powerpuff girl and all that, I can just say it was my duty!"

He smirked, munching on a bite of popcorn. "To see a movie with me?"

"Yeah." She said. Those bright blue eyes were smiling at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"If I get scared, can I like, squeeze your hand? I know it sounds weird, but it makes me feel better."

_Well, then,_Mojo thought, _there'll be a whole lot of awkward squeezing of the hands during this movie._

"…Sure."

The movie of course included lots of gore, lots of suspense, and plenty of different ways to die. It was the most horrifying, disturbing thing ever. Bubbles was absolutely terrified, and had pressed up really close against Mojo, squeezing the ever-loving crap out of his hand. But they managed to get through the film without her screaming or crying.

"I am so sorry," she told him when the lights came up. "I ruined the movie, didn't I?"

"If you wanted to go see a different movie, then yes, you should have said something," he said as they got up into the aisle.

"I know," she said miserably. "I'm sorry."

He knew that back then, he would probably have mocked her and berated her till she thrashed him, but he was different now. Granted, his behavior now would have been mocking her to himself when he was alone and giving her a tart silent treatment while they were together, but…

He found her so damn cute.

"It's fine," he said reasonably. "If we go out to a movie again, you pick what you want to see. Deal?"

She was surprised, but her eyes glowed with happiness and newfound admiration.

"Deal, Joseph."


	2. Chapter 2

Mojo's job at the factory was quite a boring one… well, for him. He was assigned to be the director of engineering in the department, which meant he had to attend board meetings, train and manage employees, etc. His boss was an enthusiastic young man with incredibly hairy arms and his work clothes were ridiculously tight. He was one of the few Townsville citizens who apparently didn't seem concerned that he was Mojo Jojo, former supervillain.

The Monday after the movie with Bubbles he found himself in yet another boring concept as people attempted to come up with a product.

"Um… rubber gloves?"

"Already been done."

"Yeah, but what if they were… um…"

Mojo sat there, completely bored. He played with his pencils and pens, rearranging them and assorting them throughout the entire meeting. They didn't pay much attention to him at all.

"…Okay, so it's settled. We're working on thicker, more durable rubber gloves."

"That's the most ridiculous idea ever."

Mojo found himself to have been the one that made that comment, and he looked really surprised at himself, as did everyone else.

A portly man in a suit leaned forward and asked, "Well, what do you propose we do, Mojo?"

"If you want to dabble in rubber gloves, why not try rubber gloves that produce soap when water is added? You could design a multipurpose soap that comes out of the gloves."

No one said anything after a few minutes. A man leaned over and had started doodling on a piece of paper. Two minutes later, he held up an elaborate sketch of the rubber gloves that Mojo had described.

"How about it?" he asked, the paper down towards Mojo.

Mojo picked up the sketch and examined it. He nodded in approval. "Yes. That looks good."

They passed around the sketch and then they all eagerly started up the draft for plans. Mojo added his guidance and advise for the rest of the meeting, and when it was over, every man and woman in that boardroom looked at him admiringly. Mojo, nodded coolly to his peers, but inside was relishing the fact that he had yet once again outsmarted his _homosapien_ counterparts.

He figured that he always would. Except when it came to those stupid Powerpuff Girls. But that was a different time.

When he arrived home, however, he excitedly paced about, feeling victorious, and powerful. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since he had been a villain. He wandered throughout the rooms of his house multiple times, ranting to himself, until he saw the phone sitting there on the table.

It was six thirty at night. Would she be home?

He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Joseph?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. In fact things are excellent! For I would not call you if things were not, so as not to concern you, and that is why I'm calling right now."

"…Um, okay, I guess that makes sense." She laughed. "So what is it?"

He told her in precise detail of his workday. When he had finished, he heard her do a little clap and cheer for him, happy for him as well.

"Wow, glad you're fitting in so nicely, Joseph. We should celebrate, but I… uh… have a shift at the restaurant."

"Oh that's okay," he said. "When's your break?"

"About nine o' clock. You want to have dinner with me around then?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. See you then!"

Mojo did end up sneaking himself a snack since it was going to be about four hours till they could eat. He mapped out what he should do. Pick out nice clothes. Take a shower and spruce up… His logical thinking brain could make sure that whatever he wanted to get done could get done.

He selected a nice white shirt and black pants to wear, along with cologne, and then showered. He combed out the hair around his face and arms to make it look nice. He then changed into his clothes. He figured that by the time he got to Townsville it would already be around nine, so he set off around seven twenty. (He didn't own a car so he had to carpool or take a bus to work.)

Bubbles had explained the first day they had started hanging out what she did for a living. She was mainly a temp worker but other times she could be a substitute teacher, teaching mainly elementary level school children or sometimes younger. He knew that at night she was a waitress, working at a little restaurant and bar. It was said to have the best burgers and steaks around.

Mojo got there thirty minutes earlier than he predicted, but he decided that he could wait. He sat at one of the tables and warded off the other waitresses until he saw Bubbles come bouncing along. She noticed Mojo and waved to him.

"Hey, you're here early," she said happily. "Good thing too. They let me get off my shift early. You want to eat here?"

"I think I would be willing to try a burger."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh good, because you know, they're really good."

Bubbles ordered a vegetarian burger, and Mojo ordered a swiss and mushroom. Both came with fries and a side salad. It was a lot of food, and when they finished, they found that they were still hungry. They ordered a couple of appetizers like deep fried green beans and cheese curds, and then when that was done, they ordered dessert. By that time it was around closing time. They were still talking enthusiastically, and he made Bubbles laugh a lot.

It was eleven o' clock, closing time, and they had finished dessert (a slice of cookie dough pie) and then they got up to leave.

"Oh wow, I had a great time tonight," she said, giggling as they walked outside. "I'm glad that you called me up. I mean, I've been seriously stressing over the fact that my substitute teacher job is ending. Their teacher's coming back from maternity leave, and I need to find another job soon."

"Didn't you used to do drawing or dancing when you were younger?"

"Yeah, I considered being an artist or a choreographer, but um… the job outlook for those things weren't good. So I just decided to become a teacher. I like little kids."

Her voice sounded a little heavy. She suddenly looked really tired, and kind of sad.

"I'm not smart like Blossom or as athletic as Buttercup. They both got scholarships. There's no 'saving the world' scholarship or anything, so I didn't get a free ride to college."

"I think that you should do something that you enjoy and something that you're good at."

"Oh Joseph, I can't go back to college. I'm in enough debt as it is." She tightened the rubber band around her pigtails. "But you know, there were so many things I could have done growing up. I could have been an artist, a choreographer, or a vet…"

She shook her head then and looked at Mojo, smiling. "Sorry. I don't mean to worry like that."

"Sounds like you got a lot of issues."

She didn't reply, but this time sort of hung her head. They waited quietly in silence, and then Bubbles' cellphone rang. The ring tone was sort of similar to the Powerpuff Hotline ring. She rummaged through her purse, and pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hey Buttercup, what's wrong?"

Bubbles bit her lip and frowned. "Giant monster? Down by where I work? Uh, no, I don't happen to…"

The ground started to quake right then and a roar erupted, one that could shatter ear drums. Bubbles winced in pain and answered, "Yep, I think I've found him. I'll stall till you and Blossom get here."

She snapped her cellphone shut and put it in her purse. She looked at Mojo apologetically.

"I'm really sorry that we like, couldn't go hang out at my apartment or anything."

"I could wait," he offered.

She smiled at him. "I think I would prefer you were safe at home and not crushed under a giant foot."

She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for tonight."

He was stunned by her gesture of kindness. He watched as she quickly pulled off her work clothes to reveal her battle dress underneath (same design as it had been for years.) She then took off like a shot as the monster came into sight. That blue streak flew around and around the monster's face for a couple of minutes, before it was joined by a pink streak and green streak.

Mojo turned and started walking off down the street home. He reached the curb when he heard a voice growl at him.

"Hey, Mo-joke," a man's voice snarled. "Over here."

Mojo turned around and saw Pete, the owner of the restaurant and Bubbles's boss standing there, leaning against the wall. He was smoking on a cigarette. The gray smoke trailed up into the night air.

"You were disturbing my customers tonight. Just to let you know, you're not welcome at my restaurant. At all."

"Why? You have a policy against apes?"

"I have a policy against former supervillains, smart ass," he retorted. "I don't know what kind of thing you're up to, but you had better leave Bubbles alone. I'll tell her sisters, and _then_you'll have an issue."

_Apparently this guy didn't get the memo that I'm not evil anymore._Mojo thought with a shrug.

He didn't even say anything to the man, but gave him a fiery look and then turned and started off for home.

Mojo never told Bubbles about that incident. He rather kept it to himself, and decided not to worry her. They continued to hang out on a regular basis. He was sure that Bubbles would have had other friends, but they didn't seem to be contacting her. So she spent all her free time with him. They would shop, walk around, or sit at home and talk, and cook meals together. It was a blissful friendship.

"You know what we should do?" she said one day when they were walking through the park. "We should redecorate your house. Paint it different colors, maybe fix up the appliances."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Come on! With my superpower speed and your genius brain, we could totally get it done within a day."

So began their long day of shopping at the local home-remodeling shop and also a furnishing store. They then headed back to Mojo's house and started redoing everything. Blue tape covered the walls and wallpaper remains lay on a tarp at their feet. Bubbles did the highest parts of the wall, and Mojo couldn't help but stare up at her. Particularly, her butt. They worked until about four o' clock, which was around the time they finished.

"Now this place should match your personality better." Bubbles remarked, wiping off her paint stained face with a washcloth. "And it's not so plain and boring anymore either."

They ordered pizza that night since neither of them wanted to cook.

But while that incident lurked in the back of Mojo's mind, Bubbles wasn't necessarily innocent. She had not told her sisters or her other friends about their relationship, and she didn't intend to. Though from how they hung out on a regular basis, the townspeople were starting to talk. It was just a pure miracle that the papers didn't know about this. They started to become more careful.

One night, they set out for a walk through the park. A couple of homeless were laying down underneath trees for the night. Some bats mingled with the birds overhead, and it painted a picture of a perfect, quiet night out.

"This is really nice," Bubbles remarked. "Except for the bugs. They're annoying. Good thing I put on bug spray before I left."

They made their way along the pathway, their shoes crunching against the winding stone pathway. They walked the whole way through the park before Bubbles's cellphone rang. She sighed heavily; whipped it out.

"Blossom? Crime? Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

She turned to Mojo and he nodded, not minding.

"Go ahead. It is your job."

She smiled, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I really had a lot of fun, Joseph. Thank you for tonight."

She then took off across the night sky, leaving him standing there alone. He sighed and then turned around and headed for home. Or he would have, had there not been a person of suspicious character sitting on a rock, underneath the tree.

"Oh, Mojo," a high pitched voice echoed. "How sweet."

Mojo's eyes narrowed. "Him."

"_**Duh, who did you think it was**_?" Him retorted, his eyes lighting up red, his voice growling.

He emerged into the full moonlight, standing in front of Mojo. He nodded to the sky where she had taken to.

"You and a Powerpuff, Mojo? I didn't even know that was possible." His eyes narrowed cruelly. "Oops, but you're not a villain anymore, are you?"

"Cut to the chase," Mojo snarled. "What do you want?"

"Well, we're enemies… and I'm enemies with the Powerpuffs… and this, this is quite valuable information. I wonder what I should do with it?"

Him floated around him in a hypnotizing circle, but Mojo didn't fall for it. He grabbed Him by the shoulder and yanked him onto the ground.

"You will leave her alone," Mojo snarled. "Her, meaning Bubbles, and Bubbles is going to be left alone."

"Oh, I don't know, _**Mojo**_," Him responded. He started to sink down beneath the grass, melting away. "_**I think I'll do what I want.**_"

Mojo quickly headed home, and sat in his living room, head in his hands. Him was going to try to hurt Bubbles. Well, not if he had anything to do about it! Mojo looked outside. _Townsville Park._

The observatory that Mojo had on the volcano was just starting to be torn apart. There were wrecking cranes and other sorts of machinery lined up. Luckily, the observatory was still intact. Mojo climbed the steps to his former home and then entered. Inside it was dark and dank and was starting to smell like mothballs. He headed to the weapons vault. There inside laid a collection of weapons that was ungodly. Explosives, various two handed and one handed weapons, along with ninja gear. He grabbed what he could from there, and then went around the house gathering tools.

When he headed back home, he went down to the dark and dank basement. He released a cool breath of air and then nodded to himself. It had to be done. He worked well into the night, trying to construct what looked like a small part of his former laboratory. By the end of the night it was halfway completed. He went to bed that night feeling slightly better.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke the next morning, on a Saturday, to the smell of bacon and eggs frying. He threw back the covers and headed out into the kitchen. Bubbles was standing there, cooking breakfast. Cooking _them_breakfast, cooking _him_breakfast. And just the way he liked it, too: three eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of juice.

Bubbles glanced over her shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead, good morning. I have your breakfast on the table."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just wanted to make you breakfast. Sort of also apologizing for leaving you in the middle of a park at night. I should have flown you home."

"That's okay," Mojo told her. "So, what was the crime last night?"

"Him showed up and possessed a monster."

Mojo froze, but didn't dare show her his fear. He just started eating.

"Luckily, we found Him and stopped Him before he escaped. We gave him a good beating and threw him in the jail for the night, though he's probably already returned to wherever he came from. Then my sisters and I grabbed some coffee, and then headed home."

"What did your sisters talk about?" He asked, even though he had no interest in her sisters whatsoever.

"Oh, Blossom broke up with Curtis, that lawyer I told you about. She's meeting other people though, and so she really doesn't have any time in her life to be sad over their breakup."

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked as Bubbles scraped off her finished eggs onto her plate.

She looked up at him and blinked. "Oh, well, um…" She pulled out a chair and sat down in it. "I _did_have a boyfriend a while back. He was a football player who came from the east coast. Grayson James?"

Mojo gaped. Even he knew who that was. He was rated the best quarterback of the year who played for the Jets.

"_You_dated _Grayson James_?"

"Yeah. It's not all it's cracked up to be." She smirked. "It was a long distance relationship, and he was incredibly vain and selfish. Every time I saw him passing through after a game, we would always go out to eat, and he would spend his whole time talking about the game he played. Then he would take me home, and things would happen, and overall, it was the most _annoying experience I've ever had_!"

Her face softened. "But I didn't even realize that until after we broke up. There were rumors on the news that he had been out with a supermodel, and when I confronted him, he just said that I wasn't his girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you're telling me." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah, it hurt a lot, to know that I wasted half a year on this guy. I mean, I really, really want a serious relationship. But since everyone thinks I'm just a ditzy blond, that's never going to happen. They screw you and then they leave. That's what's happened with all of my boyfriends."

She drank some of her orange juice, but it was clear that she was about to cry. Mojo looked concerned, but he didn't know what to do.

"My life sucks. Other than crime fighting, it really sucks." She tried to wipe tears away but they kept on coming. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Here, I'll get you some tissues."

He retrieved the tissues from the bathroom and presented them to her. She took a few and blew her nose, wiping away tears. He smiled softly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked at him and then hugged him tightly, smiling.

"What I mean to say was, other than crime fighting and you, my life sucks."

"Eh, he's not so impressive anyways," Mojo said with a shrug. "I like Brett Favre better."

She laughed and then she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him till she could no longer breathe. He kissed her back, and both of them knew it was weird, but whatever. It didn't really seem to matter.

For the next couple of weeks, Bubbles was overloading with crime fighting and was busy at her now only job, and was also trying to tackle a few interviews. She spent her spare time with Mojo. They were starting to get the hang of the dating thing, but of course they couldn't go out in public. Rather, they would stay home, cook dinners together and then eat them, and watch something on Netflix.

_(Okay, so let's just get this straight here. You might be like, 'Isn't Mojo, like, years older than Bubbles?' The answer is 'no,' because guess what? He was a baby himself when the girls were created. So technically, they are around the same age. Sort of. TOP THAT LOGIC!)_

But sadly, though they tried to hide their relationship, some people could know right away. Pete, Bubbles's boss, even noticed how happy she was. She worked faster and more efficiently and never lost her smile. This kind of behavior only happened when she was dating someone. And Pete had a good inkling of who it was.

He called her into his office one day and asked her to sit down across from him. Since Pete was a no nonsense kind of guy, he told it to her straight.

"Bubbles, are you dating Mojo Jojo or something?"

She bit her lip, and blinked rapidly. "Am I what?"

"Okay, so yes?"

She fiddled with her thumbs. "I don't know what this has to do with my work performance, Pete."

"…It really doesn't. But I'm concerned for you and also for my business. You've brought him around here before and I've told him that he's not welcome here. He makes the customers nervous and it wrecks my business. I just don't trust him."

"So what are you saying?"

"Break up with him or you'll lose your job."

"What if I just don't bring him here?"

"No. That won't cut it either."

"Isn't this illegal?"

"Possibly. But I think that a jury would see it differently. I'm sorry Bubbles. This is just the way I have to go."

Bubbles blinked. "Then I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit. You can't fire me, because I quit." She removed her name tag and set it on his desk. "Here you are, Pete."

She then removed her work clothes, revealing her crime fighting outfit underneath, and also tossed those at him. She walked out of the restaurant, and promptly flew for home.

Mojo wouldn't be back till around dinner time or so, so Bubbles went ahead and cooked him dinner. When he came home, she was finished and had dinner on the table.

"Bubbles? Here already?" he asked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What about work?"

"…I got fired."

"What the—how the-Why?" he sputtered in confusion.

"Pete figured out that we were together, and so he gave me an ultimatum: Break up with you or I lose my job. So I lost my job."

Mojo looked at her. "I know I'm supposed to be seriously touched right now, but you don't have a job!"

"I've been looking," she said weakly as they sat down at the table. "No luck."

"Then you'll just have to move in with me," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Uh, wait, what?"

"Well duh," he said, rolling his eyes. "You know how hard it will be for us to sneak around if you were living with your sisters? I mean, it's hard enough as it is without adding your sisters to the mix."

She giggled and felt really happy. "So then, I suppose I'm moving in with you tonight?"

"Sure. I'll help you."

They went there around midnight. Mojo had only been here a few times, but he knew that it was a small little apartment. Bubbles had a lot of possessions (mainly stuffed animals from her childhood) but they only took what they needed. Clothes, shoes, personal things, but left stuff like kitchenware behind.

"I feel like I'm robbing my own house," she remarked, throwing a pair of underwear out from a drawer. She tossed it into the garbage bag he was holding open. "Well, that's everything. Let's go."

They flew home and then set three heavy, filled to the brim garbage bags in the bedroom. Bubbles yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be back."

_Does that mean she expects us to share the bed?_Mojo thought with a sudden inclination of worry.

She came back about ten minutes later in a baby blue nightgown, her hair around her shoulders and her eyes drooping with exhaustion. She yawned.

"Would you like it if I slept on the couch or do you think we could share?"

"Whichever one you prefer," he replied.

"Okay then, I'll sleep here."

She crawled in next to him and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for everything. You're the very best boyfriend in the whole world."

She kissed his cheek and then her eyes closed as she fell off to sleep. He wondered if she would still feel that way if she found out what was in his basement.

While they lived a blissful little life, her sisters were getting worried. They hadn't seen Bubbles around for a while, and they were concerned as to where she was. They only really got together for crime fighting, and then afterwards, there would be a coffee break. But Bubbles normally didn't tell them much. They asked if she had a new boyfriend. She had replied no. They asked if she had gotten a couple more jobs. She again, had said no.

Suspicions continued to rise uneasily when they found out from the landlord that Bubbles was being evicted since she couldn't pay rent for her apartment. The landlord had told them that she hadn't been there in weeks. She had come by sometime in the middle of the night and had taken half of her things.

Buttercup and Blossom then decided that Bubbles was in deep trouble. They decided to go to the restaurant where they knew she worked. They walked in through two hours before opening time, and approached the manager's office.

"Um… Mr. Mongrove?" Blossom asked. "This is Blossom, Bubbles's sister."

"Come in," Pete said.

They walked into the office and Pete was sitting there, typing away on his laptop. He gave them a broad smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Our sister is missing," Buttercup barked out before Blossom had a chance to. "She's been evicted from her apartment, and nobody's seen in her weeks. Whenever we talk to her, she never tells us anything."

Pete blinked. "Well I couldn't tell you much either. I fired her a while back."

"For what?" both sisters cried out.

"She was hanging around Mojo Jojo too much," Pete said, narrowing his eyes. "I knew she was dating him or something. I didn't want him coming around here, scaring the customers and ruining my business. So I told her, break up with him or you're fired."

Blossom and Buttercup were shocked.

"She's dating…"

"…a monkey?"

They took off at the speed of light for Mojo's house.

Bubbles smiled and bit into a piece of garlic bread. It was freshly made, and it tasted wonderful.

"This is really good," she told him, smiling.

"I am a good cook," he replied, arching a brow at her.

She laughed and looked down at her spaghetti. There were nicely cut Italian sausage meatballs delicately sprinkled about the plate.

"I also like the spaghetti. It all tastes fabulous." She wrinkled her forehead. "Oh, but… I'm a vegetarian."

"I know. That's tofu."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yes. Go ahead, try one."

She forked it and then bit into it. Yes, that was tofu. She chewed it and then swallowed. She leaned across, and kissed him for a long moment. She loved him very much. She didn't think she even had to say it.

Meanwhile, her sisters were spying on them through a window. Buttercup was completely disgusted with the whole thing.

"Ew, she's kissing him? Really, Bubbles?"

"Okay, I think we have enough proof," Blossom said dryly, eying Buttercup. "Remember, we have to be gentle."

They approached the front door and pressed the doorbell button. Inside they heard Bubbles taking off like a streak of light. Mojo opened the door and looked up at them.

"Dinner for two?" Blossom asked, pointing to the table. "Who are you expecting?"

They both sidestepped inside, and Mojo glared at them.

"Do you have a warrant?"

"We're looking for our sister. A little birdie told us she was with you," Buttercup growled, cracking her knuckles.

Mojo snarled at her wordlessly. Blossom started calling out for her sister.

"Bubbles? Bubbles, please come out. We just wanted to talk to you."

Bubbles came out from the bedroom, and glared at her sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop you from making a _huge_mistake!" Buttercup spat.

"What huge mistake? We're just having dinner."

"Bubbles, you _know_what this is."

Bubbles crossed her arms. "You're here to break us up, right? You want me to break up with him."

"Preferably," Blossom said gently, holding up her hands innocently. "Look, Bubbles, we just don't think this is the right environment for you. He could turn evil anytime. He could hit his head again and change into a villain."

"We've hit his head countless times, genius," Bubbles snorted. "So don't even try to pull that one on me."

"He could be a villain right now and you wouldn't even know it," Buttercup added.

"Look around, girls! Does this _look_like he's a villain?" she pointed to the table. "He went to work and then came home and made dinner for me. He took me in when I lost my job. He takes good care of me. And I'm_happy._"

Buttercup let out a frustrated yell and retorted, "BUBBLES! COME ON, FOCUS! One, he's a monkey. Two, he's our arch nemesis. Three, he could turn evil at any moment. Get a grip!"

"Hey!" Bubbles was now on the verge of tears. "I don't remember asking you two for advice! And I certainly don't remember acting like this whenever you made a decision!" she turned to Blossom. "Like you and Curtis? He was _never_good for you. But I knew how excited you were to be dating a lawyer so I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be _happy._" She turned to Buttercup. "And when you wanted to become a fitness instructor, despite how the professor wanted you to choose a different career, I stood by your decision." Bubbles spread her hands. "So. Are you going to respect my decision?"

The sisters said nothing. They just stood there, stumped. Buttercup chewed on her bottom lip, glaring down Bubbles. A few minutes passed before Bubbles spoke.

"Get out," she said hastily in a ticked voice. "Get out."

The girls turned and floated out and flew away in a blip of multi-colored light. Bubbles slammed the door shut, seething. Mojo stood there quietly.

"…They're your sisters," he said, eying her warily. "They're supposed to worry about you."

"They worry all the wrong times," Bubbles answered, turning to face him. "Whenever it's me in a crisis, they'll intervene right in the nick of time. But in times when I'm not, they'll still find a way to butt in." she looked at him. "Besides, it's not like you're… you know, hiding weapons or anything."

He cringed, and it was highly visible. Bubbles blinked.

"Oh my God, that's not funny. What are you…?"

"I suppose I should show you."

"Show me what?" she whispered, stepping forward.

Mojo led her to the basement door and then held open the door for her. She headed down the stairs, and Mojo was right behind her. When they reached the bottom he flicked on a light switch with a heavy sigh.

The white basement tiles lit up and a wall of computers started booting up. The screens flashed on automatically, each one forming a piece of the Powerpuff Girls' heart logo. Mounted on the walls were various weapons, each that Bubbles recognized had to be his from when he was a villain. There were four multicolored seats: pink, green and baby blue, as well as a normal black one, lined up at the long shelf beneath the computers. Mojo went and sat down in one. He started running his fingers over the keyboard, which he had custom designed. Bubbles sat down beside him. She was clearly out of it.

"I intended to make this laboratory for you and your sisters," he said. "This is fully equipped with police radios, GPS trackers, everything you need to fight crime. And look at this, this is really cool."

He pressed a button, and the room went dark. A hologram appeared, one of Bubbles. On the computer, a picture of her, as well as various pieces of information appeared on the screen. Using the mouse, Mojo could twist the hologram different ways, or zoom in on it to focus on different aspects of her body. He had holograms of her sisters, and a few of the villains too: Fuzzy, Princess, and Sedusa. He was ecstatic after hiding it for so long that he was now able to show her.

But she was only horrified. When he had cycled through all the holograms, she turned to him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Mojo," she said. It had been the first time in a long time she had called him that. "How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"A few months," he replied gently. "But Bubbles! Think of this! You and your sisters can use this laboratory, and no one will ever know about it!"

"Except for you," she retorted. "And if you do turn evil again, you'll know almost everything about my sisters. You'll know everything about me, and you'll use it against me."

"You're talking like your sisters."

"Mojo!" she cried out. "You built a secret laboratory in your basement with all the information of the Powerpuff Girls that you could ever hope to put on a computer! You did it without my permission! And have you even realized that it looks _almost identical to your old laboratory?_"

He blinked, and looked around. It did look really identical. He turned back to her. She was crying now.

"I don't even know if I can trust you now!"

"You can trust me! I did this for you, Bubbles!"

She sniffled and shook her head. He glared at her, feeling angry.

"So what? Now because of this, you've decided I'm no longer a good person? How does that make any sense at all whatsoever? It does not, for you were just arguing that I was a good person and now you have decided that I'm not a good person!" he stood up. "If you do not feel that you can trust me, then you can leave!"

Her lips trembled. "Fine!" she shouted in her high pitched voice. "I'm leaving!"

She took off like a shot, and left Mojo sitting there alone at the computer. He heard the door slam shut and he lowered his gaze.

"Goddamned idiot!" he yelled, cursing himself. He headed back upstairs, and opened the door. "Bubbles! Bubbles!"

She was long gone. He closed the door in disbelief. He wandered into their bedroom. Her clothes were strewn about on her side of the floor, but she had been sure to keep his side clean. Up on the walls, she had already pinned several pictures of them together, mostly at home, but a few taken at a park. Some she had written on in girly lettering, making little lovey dovey comments. Others she had drawn little frames around. (Not to mention those _other_pictures she had taken for him that were now hidden in his nightstand drawer…) Just looking at the pictures made him feel even more horrible about yelling at her. She did have reason to be afraid. But he wished badly that she didn't.

He leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer. She kept her diary and a few photo albums in here. He left the diary alone and pulled out the photo albums. This was mainly when she and her sisters were younger. _Way_younger. There were a few from the first day they were born, one that apparently had been taken when Mojo had taken them to the zoo, their first official birthday party, their weekends in Little Tokyo, and the slumber party. A few were clippings from newspaper articles.

One in particular was when Bubbles had mistaken herself for Mojo, and was wearing his clothes. Mojo's eyes widened. He started flipping back through the pictures. He noticed, and was starting to remember, that pictures that he was in mainly had him near Bubbles. Like at the slumber party (dancing together), or in that newspaper article (Mojo offering Bubbles to become his partner in crime). Had they always been trusting of each other? Was this some sort of sign? He closed the book and set it aside. Yes, he thought in determination. It had to be.

Bubbles was sitting in a park, crying to herself. The sweatshirt she was wearing hid her face and her tears. She sat beneath an elm tree, on a bench, and listened to the leaves blowing in the wind while she cried. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her crying, she might have noticed that the gentle blowing of the leaves was turning into a soft, disturbing hiss.

"_Poor Bubblessssss… You must love him so very much, hmm?"_

Bubbles started with a jolt when she felt something constricting her ankles. She looked down and saw black vines crawling up her legs, winding tight around her. She narrowed her eyes and directed lasers at them. They broke off, crumbling into ash, but re-grew quickly and continued growing. Bubbles screamed in rage and tried to wriggle out, tear out, but couldn't. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Him rise out of the ground. He was highly pleased with himself.

"My, my, what a predicament," he said. "Too bad your **sisters**and your **boyfriend aren't here to save you.**" he snarled, eyes glowing red.

Bubbles's sonic scream echoed out before the vines covered her face, encasing her in a cocoon from hell, and tugged her down beneath the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Blossom were eating dinner at a restaurant downtown, and both got the sudden inclination that trouble had occurred. That, and Bubbles's sonic scream was pretty hard not to hear. They took off at the speed of light to the scene of the crime, but discovered that there was nothing there but a pile of ashes near a bench. Buttercup bent down and pawed carefully through the ashes before she retrieved a white slip of paper.

Ashes from Hell—Courtesy of HIM

"Idiot," Buttercup grumbled, handing the tag to Blossom.

Blossom went pale, and shook her head. "I don't know how we would get to Hell."

"I think I might know of a monkey who might."

They took off again, flying towards Mojo's house. He was just pulling his bike out of the garage, getting ready to look for Bubbles. He saw her sisters overhead and held up his hands innocently, expecting to be arrested.

"What's wrong?" he asked when they approached.

"Him took Bubbles," Blossom said, cutting to the chase. "Do you know how we could get to… uh, Hell?"

"Oh yeah. Take the 93 exit, and—what the hell is wrong with you? Of course not." He smirked then. "But hold up. Follow me."

They headed inside, to the laboratory, and Mojo logged onto the computer. He switched to Him's hologram, and turned on the GPS tracker. It led them right to… Malt's grocery store. Specifically, the basement.

"Huh," Buttercup remarked. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, lines at the grocery store can be hellish."

The entrance to Hell was disturbingly dark, and also insanely hot. What else to expect in the bowels of Hell? Luckily, they wouldn't have to travel far. They arrived right at the door of Him's little headquarters. Two massive, medieval doors were standing clear out of the fiery walls. Wiping the sweat from their faces, the sisters broke down the door and entered into a hallway. Which, by the by, was nicely air conditioned.

"I'm looking for Bubbles," Mojo said as soon as they entered. "You hold off Him."

The girls nodded and Mojo took off down the hallway. He opened various doors to reveal different rooms: dining room, living room, bedroom (disturbing), bathroom (extravagant), and study (nice décor.) He finally reached a door in which led down a dark corridor lit with torches. He grabbed one of the torches and quickly hurried down. He emerged into a darkly lit room. Bubbles was tied to a post on the wall, unconscious, blood dripping out of her mouth. Mojo hurried over to her, and climbed up the post using the nails jutting out of the woodwork. He grasped her shoulder and shook it.

"Bubbles. Bubbles, I'm here. Please wake up," he said, biting his lip and swallowing.

Her blue eyes opened and her head lolled over to look at him. She wriggled a bit, and it easily undid the ropes. (Surprisingly, Him hadn't been smart enough to use the vines again. Remember that if you're a villain, plan ahead!) She slowly floated to the ground, and Mojo dropped to the ground with her.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

She blushed and they embraced tightly before sharing a kiss. Buttercup and Blossom darted into the room. All sisters flew together in an ecstasy of joy, hugging and squealing and apologizing.

"We're so sorry!" Blossom said, giving her sister a tight squeeze. "Oh Bubbles, we're sorry."

"It's okay," Bubbles murmured gently. "I'm fine now. Everything's going to be okay."

That was when Bubbles was hit by a giant fireball projected at them by Him, who had just entered the dungeon. He was accompanied by several demons as well. His eyes on fire and viper tongue lashing, he threw his boa tighter around his neck and directed the demons toward them.

"**GET THEM**!"

The demons flew forward in a rage of fury. The Powerpuff Girls started to attack in a flurry of organized maneuvers, darting and punching and kicking with a tremendous force. Him stood back, shouting to his minions, encouraging them to move forward.

"**TAKE OUT THE COMPETITION! GIVE THEM HELL!**" he hissed, projecting more fireballs.

Mojo narrowed his eyes and then whipped out two oversized wrenches. That is, BATTLE WRENCHES! He quickly headed over to him and smacked a wrench into the back of his leg. Him toppled over, but aimed a quick kick to Mojo's face with a stiletto heel. Mojo beat at his feet, breaking off both heels. The two then began a tussle and beating each other. Him managed to get back up, and thus used more fireballs. Mojo deflected each with his wrench, or ducked out of the way. Him smirked and then removed the boa from around his neck. He stretched it out over his head, and muttered a few words. It morphed into a massive boa constrictor, growing bigger and bigger, and it seemed to absorb Him. Cackling in triumph, Him circled about in his new form. Sharp white fangs and those dark bloodshot eyes glared down at them, ready to attack. The demons were all crushed and beaten out of the way. Now it was just between the girls, Mojo, and Him.

"**You cannot defeat me!**" he smacked his tail against the ground, shaking the ground and rattling the ceiling.

"Go for the eyes," Mojo called to the girls. "Avoid the fangs as best you can."

The girls nodded and took off like shots. Mojo dealt with the huge fangs that would reach out and attempt to snap. He jammed his steel wrenches against his teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" Buttercup yelled, slamming her fist into his eye and missing.

"**I figured I would take out two birds with one stone. But why not take them ALL out?**" He smacked his tail again, and the ceiling continued to crumble.

Blossom used her lasers and finally took out one of Him's eyes. She looked up at the crumbling ceiling.

"Girls! Take out the ceiling as quickly as possible!" she yelled.

Buttercup went up and started shooting lasers, and Bubbles grabbed Him's tail and shook it against the ground.

"**What are you—**" Him let out a wretched scream when a sharp rock jammed into his left eye. He howled and smacked his tail harder against the ground. Bubbles dashed to Mojo, grabbed him, and then with her sisters, they headed out of Him's castle, leaving him to crumble.

Now left alone in their house, the events of the day behind them, Mojo and Bubbles sat next to each other in their bedroom. Bubbles was curled up in a tight little ball, hugging her pillow to her chest, while Mojo was still flipping through the pages of his novel.

"If I told you that I loved you, where would this relationship go?" she asked him, glancing over.

He smiled. "It would go wherever we choose to take it to. Hopefully, it will be happy and eventful."

"We couldn't ever get married," she said, sitting up. "And wouldn't we have to adopt?"

"Possibly. But there will always be loopholes in Townsville—and maybe a few loopholes for the Powerpuff Girls," he said with a wink.

She smiled warmly, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, Mojo. I love you with all my heart."

"And I do too," he answered gently, still smiling.

She rested her chin against his shoulder, curling up. She slowly fell asleep, and Mojo set his book aside. He placed an arm protectively across her, and then he too, started to fall asleep.

_The End!_


End file.
